


Something New

by Undersea_Anchor



Series: NSFW Adventures [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Praise Kink, akko is a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: Akko has something she needs to tell Diana, fortunately for her though, Diana can read her like a book.





	Something New

Akko glanced up from the paper in her hands with a hum as she felt delicate fingers slide over her shoulder and she couldn’t help but to smile brightly as she caught sight of the blonde and tea green tresses that belonged to her girlfriend.

“Oh! Hi Diana.”

Diana’s gaze was warm as she looked down at Akko and she squeezed the shoulders in her grasp as she spoke, enjoying the warmth emanating from the young witch.

“Good evening Akko. How did you go on the quiz?”

“Really well! Look!”

Akko held up the paper for Diana to see, the blonde leaning over her shoulder to get a closer look.

“Oh my, Akko. This is an amazing improvement. Well done.”

Akko swallowed softly, her face flushing at Diana’s praise. Akko had been meaning to tell her, but recently she just hadn’t had the chance. Ever since Akko and Diana were first intimate together Akko had noticed little things Diana did that made her heart rate go that little bit faster and cause a shiver to go down her spine.

Little touches here and there that were just a little _too_  close to her inner thigh, a wondering hand on her lower back, _fingers rubbing tenderly against her shoulders_.

It was the lingering looks she would be given, the way Diana’s eyes seemed to take every inch of her in, the way it looked like she was imagining every single thing she would do to her later that night when they were alone. It was the way her eyes screamed ‘I love you’ and ‘you’re mine’ at the same time. There were a lot of little things that made Akko’s knees weak, but most of all, it was the _praise_.

More and more Diana had been praising Akko, encouraging her with sweet words or expressing how proud she was whenever Akko showed progress or did something right and the amount of praise had been increasing as of late and each time, Akko would have to hide her blushing face and hope that no one noticed how she gasped or tensed her legs that little bit closer together.

Even now she was becoming a mess, Diana’s sweet words making her heart race and her the blood to rush in her ears.

“Akko, are you alright? You’re awfully red.”

Akko snapped to attention, her eyes wide as she wiggled in her seat. She was praying Diana also hadn’t noticed how tightly she was holding her quiz.

Was she shaking? _‘Oh yeah’_ Akko thought as a tremble ran its way across her body. ‘ _Definitely shaking._ ’

“Y-yeah I’m fine! Totally fine. Why wouldn’t everything be uh...” Akko trailed off as she brought her gaze back to her girlfriend who was still leaning over her shoulder.

’ _She’s really close._ ’

Akko blinked rapidly as she registered how close Diana was, their noses just barley touching. If she just leaned in, she could kiss those wonderfully soft, pink lips.

Akko’s bottom lip met her teeth as her eyes darted between Diana’s own and her mouth, her breath becoming just that little bit more faster. Diana seemed to catch onto the change of mood between the two, the air becoming tense as they stayed there, nose to nose in the near empty classroom.

Closing her eyes and leaning in, Akko prayed that no one was paying any attention to them, she really didn’t want anyone to notice the little whine that left her as Diana dug her nails into her shoulders as their lips met.

Diana pulled away, a lovely dusting of a blush on her cheeks and she gently pressed her head against Akko’s.

“Akko, I need to speak with you in my room. Please, come with me.”

Akko could only nod as Diana took her by the hand, her fingers interlocking with her own as she was lead speedily out of the class and down the hallways.

* * *

Walking through the doorway into the blue team’s room, Akko didn’t have much time to react before her back met the wall, her hands pinned above her head as Diana slid a leg between Akko’s thighs.

“Ah!”

Diana tightened her hold on Akko’s hands and she leaned in closer to kiss her way up her girlfriend’s exposed neck.

“You know Akko,” Diana began, her hot breath washing over the shell of Akko’s ear and Akko couldn’t stop the tremor that ran through her even if she wanted to.

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been improving quite a bit lately. Hm, quite the _good girl._ ”

“Ngh, D-Diana. T-There’s something I have to te- _Ah!_ ”

Akko cried out as Diana’s thigh pressed harder against her core and Akko was helpless to stop her hips from grinding down.

“Oh Akko, there’s no need to tell me.” Diana slowly licked her way down Akko’s neck, towards the top of her collarbone where she playfully nipped and sucked before continuing. “I already know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I’ve made a series thingy for the fluffy stuff that I’ve written on the Discord server and I figured, why not make one for all the sin? 
> 
> A lot of these will just be whatever I wrote at the time, of course if needed I will give context as to what they are, others will be self explanatory. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy these nsfw oneshots! You filthy sinners ;))


End file.
